Les REGLES du jeu
by lylene
Summary: Comment gérer le quotidien avec un petit copain vampire quand on est une fille… pubère ? Fic de mauvais goût, ou comment le Réalisme tue le Romantisme.


**Les REGLES du jeu**

Comment gérer le quotidien avec un petit copain vampire quand on est une fille… pubère ? Fic de mauvais goût, ou comment le Réalisme tue le Romantisme.

**Introduction façon dissertation, avec utilisation de la sacro-sainte règle des trois P : présentation, problématique, plan. **

**Présentation : Avertissement au lecteur, histoire de ne pas venir vous plaindre que vous n'étiez pas prévenu(e)s. **

Bienvenue à toi, hypocrite lecteur, mon semblable, mon frère ! … Ahem, qu'est-ce que je voulais dire, déjà ? Ah oui, bienvenue à toi, lecteur et/ou lectrice, qui t'apprêtes à lire cette fic Twilight. Peut-être as-tu déjà lu un autre de mes textes. Peut-être as-tu aimé cette orgie de guimauve, dont je ne peux t'expliquer l'origine, puisque je ne suis pas une fille romantique, à la base. Je m'explique.

En fait, je suis une fille absolument trash, et je ne recule devant rien quand il s'agit de choquer les gens. Nonobstant, ma trashitude répond souvent à une problématique, souvent existentielle et bassement humaine. Je présente les faits :

1/ Bella est une fille. Bella a dix-sept ans. Bella a donc ses règles de temps en temps. Précisons : grosso modo quatre à cinq jours atroces par mois. Huit quand on a pas de chance.

2/ Edward est un vampire. Edward a l'odorat super développé. Comme les requins blancs, Edward peut détecter une goutte de sang à des kilomètres à la ronde, même s'il n'a pas une triple rangées de dents.

Problématique : Comment une famille de vampires gère-t-elle les « semaines rouges » de la copine dudit Edward ?

Plan : extraits décousus de conversations le premier jour du cycle. Humour douteux, voire dégueu. Updating : qu'en sais-je ? un chapitre ? deux chapitres ? Chroniques menstruelles ? A voir. Si vous avez des idées, si vous êtes choqué(e), si vous avez vomi sur votre clavier, si vous avez craché par le nez votre thé/café/chocolat chaud sur votre écran, si vous manquez d'air parce que vous riez trop, reviewez-moi, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

* * *

- Alice, pourquoi tu as acheté le DVD _Love Actually_ ? Nous l'avons déjà, et je croyais que tu considérais la coupe de cheveux du Président des Etats-Unis comme une honte à l'Amérique…

- Edward, t'arrive-t-il de considérer, de temps en temps, que les filles sont des êtres à part entière douées d'émotions ? Pour ta gouverne, Bella aura ses règles après-demain, et elle va déprimer. J'ai pris des mesures radicales mais nécessaires. Dis à Emmett qu'il peut se brosser pour le match du championnat sur l'écran plat, on le réquisitionne d'office. C'est tout.

* * *

- Bella ! Bella ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es blessée ? Où ça ? Tu saignes… Il faut que je t'emmène tout de suite à l'hôpital, vite !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, Edward.

- Mais regarde-toi, tu souffres, tu es recroquevillée en position fœtale, avec juste une couverture… Laisse-moi au moins téléphoner à Carlisle, je t'en supplie !

- Je te dis que non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Ne te soucies-tu donc pas de la sérénité de mon âme ? Te voir souffrir sans pouvoir te porter secours m'est une douleur intolérable, qui me pourfend, me transperce l'âme, me plonge vif dans les flammes de l'Enfer, et me…

- PUTAIN EDWARD POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE SOIS GENTIL ET FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

- Oh mon Dieu, la fièvre te fait délirer, ma Bella, mon amour, la seule lueur de mon existence, mon étoile du berger dans l'obscurité de ma trop longue vie, ma douce muse aux traits d'albâtre, la…

- Edward. Puis-je te demander un immense service ?

- Oui, mon amour, mon adorée, ma mie, ma…

- Tais-toi, et monte le son de la télé. Le Titanic vient de couler, et Jack va faire ses adieux à Rose avant de mourir.

- Tout ce que tu désires, mon amour, mais explique-moi seulement l'origine des souffrances que je lis sur ton visage…

- Edward. J'ai mes règles. Maintenant tu te tais, tu me files la tablette de chocolat au lait fourrée à la praline qui est sur la table du salon, et tu arrêtes de me prendre la tête, c'est franchement pas le moment.

* * *

- Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de boire ?

- Rien, rien…

- Ne dis pas « rien, rien », tu as un mug dans la main, tu as l'air de prendre ton pied, et je perçois l'odeur diluée du sang humain. Sans compter que ton cerveau est en train de hurler plus qu'il ne chante « I can get know… satisfaction »…

- Euh… Disons que c'est une infusion…

- Pardon ?

- Mais laisse-moi, je te dis !

- Un tampax usagé de Bella ?! Je crois que je vais vomir…

- Les vampires ne vomissent pas. Et c'est pas de ma faute si ta copine laisse traîner ces trucs-là dans les poubelles des WC. Je fais dans l'écologie. Je recycle, moi.

* * *

- Allô, Edward ?

- Allô, Bella ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es blessée, tu es en danger ? Jacob t'a dit quelque chose qui t'a fait souffrir ? Je suis chez toi dans deux minutes et trente secondes, le temps de prévenir Carlisle que je vais déclencher une guerre entre les vampires et les loups-garous…

- Non, Edward ! Justement.

- Justement, quoi ?

- Tes pupilles étaient sombres hier, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on annule notre soirée en amoureux et que tu partes chasser avec Emmett…

- Bella, jamais je ne ferai jamais passer la chasse avant toi. Tu es la seule et unique nécessité de mon existence, tu le sais ! Je ne peux exister, sans toi. Je te jure que…

- Je sais, je sais, merci. Mais quand même, quelques jours de pause nos feraient le plus grand bien.

- Mais, mon amour, qu'as-tu ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu veux me quitter, c'est ça ? Tu as choisi Jacob, finalement ? Je t'aime mon amour, quoi que tu décides, j'obéirai au moindre de tes désirs, je…

- Non. C'est pour la même chose que le mois dernier, et ça sera pareil le mois prochain.

- Oh…

* * *

- Bella, mon amour ! Je sais que demain tu seras indisposée, mais je veux traverser cette épreuve avec toi. J'ai chassé hier toute la journée, je te promets que tout ira bien, et j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Par pitié, mon amour, je te jure qu'il ne m'a presque rien coûté, alors accepte-le, ange de ma vie, Madonne de mon cœur, soleil de mes nuits…

- OK, merci Edward. C'est bon je le prends.

- Esmée m'a aidé à choisir, je ne suis pas au fait des détails…

- Oh, un paquet de tampons avec applicateur… Euh… Merci, Edward. Ton attention me va droit au cœur. Merci. Vraiment.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir…

- Si, Edward. C'est très gentil. C'est juste que c'est…

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas le bon modèle ? Tu prends lesquels, d'habitude ? C'est bien le paquet avec trois gouttes, applicateur, et celui marqué « application facile » ???

- Oui, c'est ça. Merci Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui te déplaît ? Ai-je commis une erreur ? Comment puis-je me racheter ? S'il te plaît ! Mon amour, ma vie ! Je t'en conjure, je cache pas tes si beaux yeux sous ta main ! Je ne peux lire tes pensées, et me désespère de ne pouvoir deviner à quoi tu songes en cet instant dramatique !

- Comment te dire, Edward… Un, c'est le genre de choses… intimes. A classer dans la catégories « minutes humaines humiliantes ». Donc, la prochaine fois, tu m'épargnes, promis ? Deux, c'est très gentil de compatir à ces choses, mais m'offrir ce cadeau au beau milieu de la cafétéria, c'est gênant. Trois, commenter le cadeau toujours au milieu de ladite cafétéria en parlant super fort, c'est humiliant. Quatre, moi aussi je t'aime, alors arrête de me faire des cadeaux. Surtout de ce genre.

* * *

- Jasper ! On se casse ! Soirée entre mecs !

- Qu'y a-t-il, Emmett ?

- Bella a ses chaleurs, Edward va être d'une humeur massacrante, Rosalie va faire une tête de trois pieds de long, et Alice a déjà prévu une soirée-marathon spéciale Hugh Grant. Carlisle fait des heures sup' à l'hôpital de nuit, et Esmée a décidé de se sacrifier.

- OK, je te suis.

* * *

- JASPER ! SI JE TE PRENDS ENCORE UNE FOIS A FUMER LES TAMPAX USAGES DE BELLA JE T'ARRACHE LA TÊTE ! ET JE NE DIS PAS CA POUR RIRE, COMPRIS ?????????

* * *

- Tiens, Bella. Je t'ai pris un autre pantalon et une culotte propres.

- Merci, Alice, mais j'ai déjà un pantalon et une culotte propres. Il m'arrive de me changer de temps en temps, tu sais…

- Oh, ce n'est pas pour maintenant. C'est juste qu'à 10h48 tu vas demander au prof de maths de sortir en urgence, et il sera trop tard. Maintenant, si tu veux de promener toute la journée au lycée avec une énorme tache rouge, c'est ton problème. Ne viens pas te plaindre après que Jasper te colle aux fesses.

* * *

- Oh Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Edward t'a mordu pendant un cunni ou quoi ?

- Emmett, ta sensibilité, tes manières et ton humour raffiné sont les atouts majeurs de ton charme. Ne change surtout pas. C'est vrai. Toi avec un semblant d'éducation… Ça ne serait plus toi.

* * *

- Purée, Edward, je sais pas comment tu fais… Nan, franchement, j'te dis, si Rose avait des ragnoufs une semaine par mois, ça serait atroce… Tu sais… De ne pas pouvoir…

- Epargne-moi ce mouvement de bassin pseudo-viril, Emmett. Merci.

- Ah, si, en fait, je sais !!! Tu ne fais pas du tout !!!

* * *

- Alors, Bella, c'est la semaine du rouge ? Tu veux un bouchon pour arrêter l'hémorragie ?

- Non merci, Emmett. Si tu pouvais te taire, ça serait l'idéal.

* * *

**Fin de la première salve.**


End file.
